


The One Thing That They Care About | AU Sanses x Reader x AU Papyruses

by TheiVN



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Undertale, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheiVN/pseuds/TheiVN
Summary: With a morning stroll gone wrong, [Y/n] is abducted and was brought to a castle filled with the 'evil versions' of her Sans. Are they really bad though? Maybe, since [Y/n] has to do such heavy chores in a castle.All by herself and other Nightmare Papyruses.And while that happens, she'll have to please the masters in the castle so that they wont destroy her AU while she awaits for help and rescue from her Sans.Oh, what a nightmare.
Relationships: Aftertale Sans/Reader, Alastor Sans/Reader, Altertale Papyrus/Reader, Altertale Sans/Reader, Bill Sans/Reader, BirdTale Papyrus/Reader, CrossTale Sans/Reader, Dancetale Papyrus/Reader, Dusttale Sans/Reader, Echotale Papyrus/Reader, Echotale Sans/Reader, EpicTale Papyrus/Reader, EpicTale Sans/Reader, FreshTale Sans/Reader, Gz Papyrus/Reader, Gz Sans/Reader, Inktale Sans/Reader - Relationship, Killertale Sans/Reader, MafiaTale Papyrus/Reader, MafiaTale Sans/Reader, Mobtale sans/reader, Nightmare sans/reader, OuterTale Sans/Reader, Outertale Papyrus/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Reader/Everyone, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, ScienceTale Sans/Reader, SwapFell Red Papyrus/Reader, SwapFell Red Sans/Reader, Swapfell Papyrus/Reader, Swapfell Sans/Reader, UnderHell Sans/Reader, Underfell Papyrus/Reader, Underfell Sans/Reader, Underlust Sans/Reader, Underswap Papyrus/Reader, Underswap Sans/Reader, birdtale sans/reader, dancetale sans/reader, dreamtale sans/reader, errortale sans/reader, horrortale sans/reader, mobtale papyrus/reader, reapertale sans/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The One Thing That They Care About | AU Sanses x Reader x AU Papyruses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning stroll has gone wrong! Raging terrified screams filled the air as people ran away from 6 figures. Leaving blood in their wake. What would happen to [Y/n], Frisk and Sans?

Hearing the alarm clock beeping, you groaned and stopped the alarm and went back to sleep. "Y/n, its morning, wake up! You'll be late for breakfast!!" A voice said, shaking you awake. "Just five more minutes..!" You grumbled, getting in your blanket. "NYEHHH!!! HUMAN, GET UP!! YOU SHALL NOT BE LATE FOR BREAKFAST WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!" Yelled another voice, high and ear-piercing. Suddenly, all warmth from your blanket was taken away as you felt the warm sunlight on your face. You opened your eyes slowly and covered your eyes from the blinding sunlight coming from the opened window of your room. You hear Frisk giggle, "What are you? A vampire?" They teased. "If I was, my whole body would've sparkled by now." You grumbled, turning your face away from the window to Frisk who's grinning, leaning against the door frame. Beside them, was Sans. Rubbing your eyes and yawning, you stretched and cracked your knuckles, making Papyrus and Sans flinch. After you finally focused your eyes, you saw a hint of orange hue on Papyrus's cheekbones and a hint of blue hue on Sans'. You ignored it and smiled, "Good morning guys." You greeted. "Heh, good morning to you too, kid." Sans replied, grinning lazily. "NYEH, HUMAN!! GET YOUR CLOTHES AND HURRY DOWN STAIRS! FOR TODAY," Papyrus started, his scarf flapping heroically as he had his right hand on his hip bone, and his left on his somehow puffed chest, "WE WILL GO FOR A MORNING STROLL!" He finished, letting out lots of 'NYEH's as he dragged Sans and Frisk down stairs, leaving you alone in your room. 

Looks like he's not taking a 'no' as an answer. 

Not like it matters anyway, you usually jog for a morning stroll although a few of these days you decided to take a break. You got out of your bed and made the bed. Fluffing the pillows as you put the warm blanket properly on the bed. Why fluff the pillows? Why, for a later nap of course! After making the bed, you showered, man you wish you can shower for hours. After the short shower, you brushed your teeth and brushed your hair, you looked at the mirror and observed yourself. You narrowed your eyes at your reflection and messed your hair a bit, making it a bit wild. You smiled, satisfied with your simple work as you grabbed a hoodie and shoes. You went downstairs and was met with the warm air of pancakes. 

You inhaled the smell so deeply and loudly that Toriel noticed you, smiling softly. "Good morning, my child." 

"Morning, mom." After that, she continued washing the dishes.

You took a seat beside Asgore silently but he still noticed you, lowering his newspaper and looked at you. "Good morning, little one." He smiled. 

You returned his smile, "Good morning to you too, dad." 

Sipping the hot chocolate Toriel made you, you sighed in satisfaction. Toriel was done with the dishes and patted you on the head, expecting the same response whenever you're patted or hugged. 

A soft, purr filled the silent, peaceful room. Although you felt your cheeks and ears go hot, you ignored it and instead enjoyed the attention they gave you. Hearing chuckling and giggles, you noticed Sans, Frisk and Papyrus was recording! 

"Lets show this to Undyne and Alphys! They'd be ecstatic!!" Frisk cheered. 

NOOOOOO!! You're special secret!! If Undyne and Alphys knew, they'd pat you and hug you everyday so you'd purr!! And that's certainly not a good news. 

You immediately jumped from your seat and tried to take the phone that's recording away from Sans, who's 2 cm taller than you. He chuckled, "Come on, [Y/n]. Undyne and Alph _needs_ to know this." 

Yes, you hate you were short. You were 5.0 like Frisk, and Sans was 5.2, which makes Papyrus.. 

6.8???

How tall!

Just how cruel can the world be?

Well, no matter. You'll grow taller for sure if you keep drinking milk and workout like you used to. 

You scowled as you tried reaching even further up, bumping your chest and rubbing against Sans' body who's starting to glow blue. "Uhhh, [Y/n]. Can.. you stop?" He grunted, sweating as his blue hue intensifies. 

You huffed, crossing your arms. "Delete the video then. And I'll stop." 

"Uhh-" Before he can argue any further, you pressed even closer to him, making him glow even more blue. "Okay! Okay! I'll delete it!" 

Another victory for you!

You smiled as you watched Sans delete the video without a further ado. While Frisk just pouted and mumbled 'Simp'. Which made Sans look at Frisk with more blues.

Was that a pun? 

You went back to the table and finished your breakfast, saying goodbye to Toriel and Asgore as you, Sans, Frisk and Papyrus went for a morning stroll. 

"So.. are we gonna walk our way there or..?" You started, looking at Papyrus. 

"NON-SENSE, [Y/N]! THIS IS A MORNING STROLL! WE SHALL BE WALKING OUR WAY TO THE PARK INSTEAD OF USING SANS' UNHEALTHY SHORTCUTS!!" 

"Well, too bad Paps. We'll see you there then." Sans jumped in, taking your hand and Frisk's as you teleported away, "NYEEEHHH!!" 

You three chuckled as you took a look at the park. Bustling and bright. 

There's even a skating park nearby, a playground and cafe's all around. You three went to your usual spot, 

The huge tree at the middle. 

Surrounded by the playground and people who decided to picnic there. 

"The first one to reach the tree gets a bonus slice of mom's pie!" Frisk said, starting to run. 

"Hey!! That's not fair!!" You yelled, chasing Frisk. 

Climbing the tree was easy, as you chased Frisk to it. Unfortunately, you lost as Frisk smiles triumphantly, sitting on the huge tree branch beside you. "I win!" 

"No fair! You had a head start!!" 

Soon you both talked as Sans teleported himself beside you, grinning peacefully as you all exchanged puns. 

Suddenly, the peaceful bustling was interrupted by a roar of terrified screams. 

Everyone started running and Sans realized what was happening. "Come on, we've gotta leave. Now." He frowned, teleporting down as you jumped down the tree in a swift move. 

Frisk jumped after you, "I still don't get how you do that so flawlessly." 

"Thanks." You smiled. 

"Well, well, well. Isn't it Classic Sans?" An unfamiliar voice interrupts. You three turned around to meet another skeleton, a hole on his skull with huge predator-like glowing red eyes, he was holding an axe and his clothes were filthy of red. 

"Horror." Sans growled. 

You both turned towards Sans, "You know this guy?" 

"Well, technically. But, we're not on good terms." Sans answered, preparing Gaster blasters behind him. "What are you doing here?!" Sans growled. 

Horror chuckled, "Why, we're just here to find a slave~ You're lucky I don't have to chop your little skull off." 

He looked at you and grinned wider, "Yet.." 

Right after he said that, Sans blasted the Gaster blasters behind us and attacked Horror. And although Sans is trying his best, Horror managed to dodge every attack Sans made. 

It was just the beginning. 

While Horror is doing that in ease, he scanned Frisk and you. Grinning when he scanned you like you were a prize. 

He dodged and leaped backwards just enough as he turned around, "Hey, boss! I got the one yer lookin' for!!"

And immediately, 5 figures teleported at your spot. 

Guess what?

They all are horrifyingly handsome. 

There is this cold, cool mysterious skeleton with his hood up and a red scarf. 

And beside him is this cute skeleton with ink- or maybe not ink-like substance coming out of his eye sockets, a weird red circle in front of his chest as he wore a more appropriate clothing rather than the others. 

Well, at least it looked good. 

In the middle, is a black, inky skeleton with cyan glowing eyes. Four tentacles behind him like he was slenderman. 

Black version. 

May I add small as well?

Beside him, there was another black skeleton with mismatched pupils. Blue-like strings coming out of his eye sockets. He was also glitch-like with 'Error's on his body, reappearing and disappearing. 

And beside him, a mix of handsome and cute, a skeleton with a red mark beneath his left eye socket and mismatched pinpricks of glowing white and red. He's also all white and black. 

But, lets be honest, he looks pretty good. 

"Huh. She's not bad for a human." The cute skeleton with inky substance coming out of his eye sockets said, tilting his head slightly. Soon, a pink hue makes its appearance, "She's hot." 

Sans immediately launched Gaster blasters around them, trapping them as bright blue blasts covered the whole area, making you and Frisk close you eyes to shield it from the blinding light. 

Has Sans ever went _this_ hard?

And yet, they all managed to dodge it like it was nothing. 

Suddenly, blue strings came out of nowhere and caught a hold on Sans and Frisk. All except for you who got has a black, inky tentacle wrapped around your torso. You were soon pulled towards the inky skeleton, and a portal appeared out of thin air.

And so, you summoned a few Gaster blasters and try to blast your way out. Getting out of the surprised inky skeleton's grip, you leaped back and tried to 'untie' Sans and Frisk. Which, you were able to as you summoned a few more Gaster blasters and blast the blue strings away. Sans and Frisk looked surprised and the 6 figures? 

Even more so.

"Come on, lets go!" You told the two of them, pulling them away. 

"nOt sO fASt." An unfamiliar glitchy voice interjected, tying you with the same blue strings you destroyed. 

"[Y/N]!!" Sans and Frisk cried. 

You felt yourself feeling light-headed and struggled out of the strings. But before you can do that, someone knocked you out. 

Your world blacked out as Sans and Frisk tried to help you. 

* * *

Fuck.

You had no idea whatsoever on where you were right now. 

You were in a cage, surrounded by four figures you met a few..

Hours ago?

Who knows how long you blacked out. 

The monochrome skeleton was beside your cage, the hooded one was hanging around with the one with black substance coming out of his eye sockets. While the glitchy one is hanging around alone at the corner, playing with blue strings in his hand. 

The one with the hole on his skull, Horror, was nowhere to be seen. 

"Oh hey, the human's awake." The monochrome one spoke out, leaning to get a better view. You frowned, were you some kind of animal in a zoo? 

A chuckle was heard, "Morning, food~" 

And suddenly, a chill appeared at your back. Turning around you were met with a hungry grin and predator-like look you saw before. 

Horror. 

"What do you mean, 'food'?" You frowned, keeping an eye contact with Horror. "It means, you're my food." He replied simply. 

"You're cannibal?" 

"I'm a monster, dolly. I'm not cannibal for eating humans like you." 

..Makes sense. 

"So, what's your name?" The monochrome one asked. 

"[Y/n]." You answered. 

Before the monochrome skeleton can say anything further, the door slammed open. Revealing a skeleton in all his edgy glory. 

You think he's an inch taller than you. 

"SO, FILL ME IN WITH WHAT HAPPENED WHILE I WAS GONE." He demanded, crossing his arms as his cold, blue pinpricks traveled to the cage you're in. Scanning your figure behind the bars. 

"Well, we got the slave we want." The hooded one answered. 

"I'd rather think of her as a maid like in the animes." The monochrome interjected. 

"Food." Horror joined in. 

Does he think of anything else but food? 

The doors were open again, this time revealing a familiar figure. 

The inky, black, small version of slenderman!!

Is he here to continue slenderman's legacy??

Is slenderman real???

 **"Is the slave awake?"** He demanded, not even glancing at the cage you were in. The monochrome skeleton nodded and the next generation slenderman grinned in satisfaction, finally taking a glance at you. 

He walked towards you and leaned in, grinning. **"Dress her up. Call the Nightmare Papyruses in and give them the instructions."**

"What makes you think I'll do what you say?" You growled, glaring at him. Your hands clenched, as you felt your magic spark inside of your Soul. But somehow, no matter how hard you try, your magic won't work. 

You tried again, and this time, there were only sparks of your magic color. 

He grinned, **"Trying to rebel? Not a chance, slave."** He spat victoriously. 

That's when you realize, there's an unfamiliar feeling at your neck. 

A collar was present with a digital-like lock in the center. 

Does skeletons even have fingerprints?

 **"A magic restrictor. Pretty neat, right?"** He continued, trailing his phalanges at the bar. 

Suddenly smacking the bar, making a loud noise that made you flinch in fear and surprise, he changed his triumphant gaze to a threatening one. **"If you still won't do as I say, I'll just order Error to destroy that pathetic AU of yours."** He growled. 

What? AU? 

You grit your teeth, looking at him in fear and confusion. He grinned, **"Looks like Classic didn't tell you about, 'AU's."**

He looked towards the monochrome skeleton, **"Cross,"**

Oh, so that's what his name is. 

He nods in response and opened the door of the cage, letting you out. He grabbed you by your left shoulder firmly, not too hard and not too soft. And he led you away from the others, out of the room. 

You felt gazes on your back as the door closes. 

How bizarre. 

"So, [Y/n], right?" Cross started, smiling. 

You didn't return his smile although you actually wanted to. He's your captor. 

You can't show your weakness or smiley-smiley face. 

Soon, you both stopped in front of a door, Cross turned towards you with a smile. "Make yourself comfortable. Royce will come shortly." 

And with that, he left. 

Who's Royce? 

You had no idea. 

You entered the room and explored it. Its not too small nor huge, its proper enough and the bathroom's clean. Its perfect. But, do you really want to be their slave? Risking your freedom you've always loved so much? 

Besides, what even is an 'AU'? Was your home one of this 'AU' thing? Is this a serious problem? 

You didn't know what to do. 

Instead, you sat down on the small bed and reflected on what happened today. You have to keep your mind clear and aware at all times. 

Maybe you can start meditating after this. 

Your thoughts were interrupted by a knock from the door. You went to the door and opened it, met by a tall skeleton like Papyrus, except he's all black and looks more..

devoid of emotion. 

You frowned, this isn't right at all. 

"Miss [Y/n], King Nightmare ordered me to tell you what you should do for the rest of the day and to teach you the appropriate manners." He said. "Royce, at your service." He curtsied. My, what manners. 

You smiled, "As you know, I'm [Y/n]. Its nice to meet you." 

And so, you dressed up, using the 'uniform' he gave you. 

Its a fucking maid costume. Is this even appropriate?! Its short and you hate how revealing and cute it is. 

Although its black and white, it doesn't suit your style. Royce entered your room and braided your hair into a side-swept braid. Neat and beautifully positioned, Royce seemed to be a professional when it comes to braiding. 

Seeing that none of the people living here has hair to begin with. 

You thanked Royce as he started explaining. "I shall introduce you to the ones living here. First, we have King Nightmare. You are to address him 'Your highness', 'King Nightmare' at all times. Unless he asks you to stop, you shall keep doing it unless you want to be fed to Sir Horror like the last maid." 

You gulped, 'last maid??'

Horror _really_ eats humans???

"The one with 'Error' all over is Sir Error. Please refrain from touching him, I heard he has Haphephobia." 

So his name was all over him. 

"The one with the hood on and a red scarf is Sir Dust, I suggest not to mess around with him. He might lose it and kill you to attain more EXP." 

As in Execution Points?? He has LV???

"The one with red bandanna and a black armor, light blue pinpricks and rather a loud voice is Sir Raspberry. The others call him Razz. Its better if you respect him and do as he say, he might torture you in his torture chamber." 

These guys are nuts.

"The one with black and white clothing is-" 

"Cross." 

" _Master_ Cross, for you, Miss [Y/n]. I do not know why, but King Nightmare ordered you to address them 'Master'. Please, just get along with it. If King Nightmare is displeased, he might kill you right there and then." 

What? I have to call those sickos 'Master' now?! This is ridiculous!! 

"The one with a hole one his skull is Sir Horror. If he wants more food, just let him have it. And lastly, Sir Killer. He is the one with black substance coming out of his eye sockets and always has knives with him. Hidden in every nook and space of his room and clothes. I suggest you becareful with him and when you clean or wash his clothes. His knives are sharp. Although Sir Killer may be brighter than the others, please don't piss him off." 

You sighed, thats a lot of information. Too much, actually. 

"And if you're done, I shall lead you around the castle. Please memorize the locations and refrain entering the forbidden once. As the saying goes, 'Curiosity kills the cat'. And I know you don't want to be the cat, Miss [Y/n]. After you memorize the locations in the castle, I shall start teaching you the right vocabulary to speak to the masters and King Nightmare, manners and curtsy's and after that, you shall start cleaning the castle. And after that, you shall cook the Masters dinner and then wash the dishes. With all of that done, you can end the day." 

Uhhh what? What was that? What did you say? Your brain's malfunctioning. Shit. 

TOO MUCH INFORMATIOONN!!! YOUR BRAIN'S HEATING UP!! You've never experienced this kind of shit. 

First, you were kidnapped. Second, they treat you like a slave. An animal. Third, you were threatened and they restricted your magic. Fourth, your freedom is now taken away from you. Fifth, you have to call those bitches 'Master'. And now, you have to do..

THAT MUCH CHORES EVERYDAY??!!!

God, you wished Sans have an idea on how to save you. 

You don't think you can stand this kind of life that for long. 

Royce sensed your discomfort and smiled, "Don't worry, Miss [Y/n], the other Nightmare Papyruses will help you clean the castle." 

You forced a smile, "Of course, thank you, Royce." 

* * *

Nightmare sat back on his throne and looked at his gang. "So, what do we do now, boss? Wait for dinner?" Killer asked. Nightmare sighed, **"No. Lets think of a trap for those star shits."**

Concentrating, Nightmare leaned forwards, **"Now that we have a slave-"**

"Its a maid, boss. A maid." Cross interrupted. 

**"A _maid_ , we can lure the star shits in and finally kill them for good. Of course, we need traps. We need a strategy. One things for sure, Classic is gonna call the star shits and fill them in of the situation back at his AU. Surely, thats the first thing he'd do." **

Nightmare turned towards Error, **"Error, make an appointment with Sci. We'll need his traps."**

"'fiNE." 

**"While we wait for the traps, lets wait for their move."** Nightmare continued, his chin in his skeletal palms. "In other words, we can play with our new slave?" Killer asked, grinning innocently. 

Nightmare grinned devilishly, **"All you want."**

With that said, the crew looked at each other and grinned devilishly in excitement, wanting to play with the new slave they got. 

Hopefully, the slave this time won't be going into Horror's non-existent stomach. 

As the others left and discussed on what to do with the slave, Cross stayed. He looked at Nightmare, "I saw the spark when she tried to activate her magic." 

**"We'll figure that out."** Nightmare replied simply. Cross frowned, but nodded. "You're serious?" 

Nightmare looked at Cross, a bit confused. "That we can play with her all we want?" 

That question surprised Nightmare, in his eyes, Cross is a gentleman, quiet but bright. To think he'd ask this kind of question with such lust in his eye sockets is very.. 

surprising. 

Nightmare grinned, **"I don't like repeating myself."**

With that, the look in Cross's eye sockets vanished like it was never there in the first place, smiling. "Okay! See you around, senpai~!" He said, waving a bit then disappeared into thin air. Leaving Nightmare alone in the throne room. 

Alone. 

Nightmare sighed, and thought deeply. 

Why would Cross have such lust? 

* * *

Feeling giddy, Cross continued to smile as he walked down the corridors. "Ugh, stop smiling. You're giving me the creeps." 

A boy appeared, floating beside Cross, someone that only Cross could see. His Chara. 

Cross continued smiling, "So, what should we do?" 

Chara huffed, "Don't tell me you want to swoon this maid too." 

Cross chuckled, "There's nothing wrong in doing that, is there? Besides, she's a maid! I bet she looks fantastic in a maid costume! I can see it!" 

As he continued down the hall, he saw you, [Y/n], cleaning up the dusty and dirty dining room. You wiped you sweat on your forehead away and continued to clean. Cross smiled gleefully, "Ugh, here we go again." Chara grumbled. 

Cross approached you, leaning on the door frame, "Hey, [Y/n]. Need a hand?" 

You looked towards him, surprised he'd lend a hand on helping you clean. 

It seemed suspicious since he could just clean the dining room if he wanted to, why now? The dining room looked like it wasn't cleaned for years! And its huge!! You could use some help, but..

"You won't give your skeletal hand- literally, right?" You asked, raising an eyebrow. Cross looked surprised, he chuckled awkwardly and looked away, "Uhh, maybe?" 

Chara chuckled, "Busted~" 

You sighed, "Thank you-" 

You realized what you'd have to say. 

Your dignity is on the line!! 

Cross smirked, regaining his composure, approaching and leaning closer to you, "Go on.." 

You opened your mouth an uttered the words. 

Nothing came out. 

You tried again, 

Nothing came out. 

You, were internally screaming mentally, you didn't even realize how close is Cross's face- or skull is to yours. Cross noticed you didn't want to call anyone your master. That made him a bit..

angry. 

Why won't you just submit to him? You would've had a better time..

wouldn't you? 

He's pretty sure he's not bad for a monster compared to a human. In fact, many female humans would usually fall for him so deep they can't get over him. 

So what's so different about you? 

You uttered the words again. 

You heard something- and you wished Cross would hear it so you can end this suffering. Instead, Cross narrowed his pinpricks, "Hm?" 

Something about him felt wrong. 

That's when you realize the position you were in. 

Cross blocked all ways to escape from his grasp, his right arms on the wall, not letting you escape. He was leaning very close to your face and he seemed very serious. Did you piss him off?

Maybe. 

"...Mister Cross." 

That made Cross raise a non-existent eyebrow, not expecting it. 

You're not going down so easily. 

Cross frowned, "Say it. I'm not going easy on you." 

"And I'm not going down without a fight." You replied, staring him down. 

He stared back, scanning your eyes. He seemed distracted with your eyes, like something he wanted was there and he wants to find it no matter what. 

And without further ado, he pushed his non-existent mouth to yours, closing the gap. You shook, not expecting the attack. 

This was not happening. 

You tried to struggle from his grasp but he held you tight. Pressing his body- no, bones to your body, suffocating you in the lustful kiss. 

Its so.. sweet.. but its so.. bitter. 

You were an expert at kissing, you can kiss someone and know what they've been through, because how they taste is honest. 

You can tell he's been through a lot. 

**_Should you kiss him back?_ **

You closed your eyes and focused on the rhythm of his tongue, exploring every nook of your mouth. His fangs, gently yet roughly on your lips. He wants to taste every part of you. You let your tongue join in, meeting his. Focusing, its like dancing. 

His tongue vibrated as you tasted him. 

He tastes like chocolate. 

You reached his jaws with both of your hands and slid it down to his nape. Making him shiver in delight. Glowing red hue lit your vision as you opened your eyes. You didn't have time for this. 

So, you give him the grand finale, pushing even deeper, you sucked his tongue, feeling every single part of it. He followed your lead, tasting your tongue as he lightly sucks you. You licked his fangs, exhaling a hot breath. He moaned, "You're a good kisser.." 

"Can say the same to you." You said back, pushing him away. You continued cleaning like nothing had ever happened to you two as Cross looked away, hiding his face from you. 

You did a good decision of stopping the kiss, for Dust arrived and looked at you coldly while Cross teleported away. You kept your cold, stoic face on, not revealing any smiles. Royce's voice echoed in your mind, 

"Don't mess with Dust." 

You decided to drop the stoic face and smiled at Dust, "Good evening.." 

He narrowed his mismatched pinpricks, waiting you to finish your words. Your smile faltered, ".......Master Dust." With that, he grinned coldly and looked at what you cleaned. He took out a ketchup bottle and drank it. 

He's like your Sans. 

He took another glance at you and teleported away. 

Its almost as if.. 

he's giving you a warning.. 

You sighed, you had no time for this. Dinner has to be cooked and you're not even done cleaning the dining room. With the courage and determination you had left, you cleaned the dining room quickly. You went to the kitchen and cleaned it up. Checking the fridge and cupboards for ingredients on what you can make. 

Fried rice was the first thing that came to your mind. 

Preparing the ingredients and putting them on kitchen counter, you heard someone opening the fridge. You ignored it and continued preparing, mincing the garlic and red garlic and cutting the meats. You cracked the eggs into the pan as the satisfying sound of crackling filled the air. 

Getting the minced garlic and red garlic in, you stir-fried it as you hummed a tune. The delicious smell of eggs and garlic filled the air. You put in the meats and stir-fried it. You get the rice and put it in, while that happens, you get the sauces and poured them in. You stir-fried it even harder as the delicious aroma filled your senses. 

You heard your stomach grumbled. 

But you didn't feel your stomach grumble. 

So whose stomach grumbled?

You turned to meet Horror's face, his non-existent mouth is literally watering as he eyed the fried rice on the pan. 

Was he _that_ hungry?

You weren't sure to either take the fried rice away and serve it to the plates or let him eat it and you'll cook again. 

You persuaded with yourself mentally, "I'll serve the food...................... Master Horror." 

He looked at you and stared you in the eye. 

"Make more." He said. 

And just like that, he left. 

You mentally exhaled a sigh of relief and plated the fried rice. You went to the dining room to put the food as you took the equipment's for eating. You then left to make more food. 

After you made more food, Horror came and took all of the food to the dining room and inhaled it with the others. 

No wonder their fridge and cupboard is so empty. 

You'll need to restock them! 

A chance!

But apparently, you cant do it today. You had to clean the castle. 

What a pain in the ass. 

You kept cleaning, and cleaning and cleaning. And you stopped because someone touched your left shoulder. Turning around, you saw Killer. 

Should you greet him first? 

"Good evening...........Master Killer." 

He brightened, "Looks like you know my name even before I told you myself. How convenient~" 

He grinned, "The fried rice you cooked for dinner was delicious. Good job." 

Praising you? What good would that do? 

"You flatter me.. Master Killer." 

While that happened, Royce came. "Good evening, Sir Killer." He curtsied. 

No fair! How is he allowed to call him 'sir' instead of 'master'?!

"Heya, Royce." Killer greeted back casually. "May I borrow Miss [Y/n] for a while? I shall instruct her to clean the bedrooms." 

Killer seemed annoyed, but shrugged and left. 

"Thanks, Royce." 

"No problem, Miss [Y/n]. Now, as I said, I shall give you the schedule and what you must do everyday." He replied. 

You perked up, "Schedule?" 

"Of course, after you clean the bedrooms. You remember where the bedroom area is, yes?" 

You groaned, "Must I do this everyday?" 

"Yes. Unless you want to be fed to Sir Horror, or let Sir Error take your Soul, or let King Nightmare kill you there and then, let Killer play with you, let Dust kill you to attain more EXP, let Sir Raspberry torture you, or let Sir Cross toy with you. Its your choice to decide, except the way you die for not obeying them." 

You sighed, "Alright, alright. I'll go." 

"Ah, what about-" 

"No worries, Miss [Y/n]. Me and the other Papyruses will clean the rest." 

"Thank God! Thanks, Royce. Say my thanks to the other Papyruses as well." You sighed in relief. 

"Will do." Royce smiled. 

You get your cleaning equipment's and went to the bedroom area. Apparently, they all have their own rooms. "Ah, while you're at it, why don't you memorize their rooms? You'll be cleaning them every night." 

Great, more things to do. 

You went through the corridors, finding the bedroom area. 

Is it really possible to clean the whole castle by yourself?

Good thing the Nightmare Papyruses helps you with the rest. 

You entered the first room, and it was a nice shade of lavender and gray. Although its messy, it looks very comfortable. You cleaned it up, noticing there are sparkling dusts here and there. 

Do skeletons even bath?

You looked around for a while, memorizing it. And when you're done cleaning the room, you left. 

The next room was clean and tidy. Not much to clean. It was shades of red and black, very edgy. And as you memorized it, you spotted torture tools on the walls like its some kind of trophy. Something very cherished. 

Whips with thorns, knives, weird looking tools that looked dangerous..

And more whips. 

Clearly, its Raspberry's room. 

You immediately left and entered the next room. 

It was dark. You can't see any colors. Chilly. The smell of iron mixed with food filled your senses, making you feel sick. It was very messy and humid. You ignored it all and cleaned anyway. Spotting a few axe's along the way. 

It was Horror's room. 

You didn't start a thought over the room and conclusions on what Horror eats when he's very hungry and left. Entering the next room, you spotted Killer. His room was black and white, a few motives of stripes.

He grinned, "Heya, [Y/n]!" He greeted cheerfully. You smiled coldly, "Hello to you too, Master Killer." 

You uttered the last words lowly as your dignity you valued so much started to sink. You knew you adapt fast to your surroundings and take things easily. But, calling someone 'Master' means they own you. And you belong to them. That you'd need to do everything they tell you to do.

Like a slave. 

He pouted, "You don't seem to happy to see me, [Y/n]." 

He stopped his cheery facade and looked at you with emptiness. "It seems like you still don't know who you belong to." Killer said coldly. You frowned, "I belong to myself. No one owns me." You replied. 

Killer chuckled, "Keep telling yourself that.." His chuckle turned bitter, "You're like a brat who doesn't know how lucky they even are. To be treated like this." 

He approached you, his phalanges at your chin, making you face to face. "You need to be taught a lesson, _pet_." 

That word sparked a fire inside your Soul, it makes you angry so much you were shaking. Killer laughed, "Are you scared? Awh, don't be. Besides, you're not used yet." 

You've had enough, pushing him to the wall beside you, making a loud thump as you death glared him. "Look here, _shitty bitch_. I'm not scared of you. I'm only scared of Nightmare." You growled. 

"I noticed how you obey him like _dogs_ following the orders of their _master_. At the end, the only one in power here, is Nightmare. So you don't have that much authority, _dumbass_." You tighten your grip intensely, that even Killer seemed uncomfortable. 

"Don't test my patience. Is that _clear?_ " You whispered near his ear bones. 

Without waiting for an answer, you let him go and focus on cleaning his room. Finding secret knives here and there while his room is also full of sparkling dust you almost thought they were glitter. 

Once you were done, you paid no attention to Killer and left. Cleaning the next room. 

Killer chuckled, his cheekbones glowing pink as his shoulder shook. "Hah.." 

Killer looked at the spot you once were at, glaring at him. He grinned, "I wasn't wrong.. She's my type alright." He chuckled again. 

"I'm gonna tame her and make her know she's _mine_." He grinned devilishly, covering his left eye socket with his skeletal palm. Chuckling madly as he mused. 

While you, continued to clean the next room. It was also black and white, but instead of a little mix of color, its fully black and white. Cleaning, you found a secret chocolate stash. How funny. 

You ignored it and finished your job for the day. 

While you walk back to your room, you spotted Royce not too far away. Waiting. You smiled, "Hey, Royce." 

He looked towards you and returned your smile, "Hello to you too, Miss [Y/n]." He curtsied. 

"Just [Y/n], please. And you don't have to do those manners when you're with me. You're making me feel awkward." 

"As you wish. Here is the schedule for tomorrow. King Nightmare ordered you to do all of that strictly, being late won't be tolerated." 

You checked the schedule, 

And you felt like smacking the hell out of that small, fried octopus. 

The schedule was tight, and you would barely have any time to rest. Cleaning the entire castle would take 24 hours and you had to make them breakfast, lunch and dinner! All while taking their orders and they won't take 'no' or 'wait' for an answer!

What do they think you are?!

A fucking robot who doesn't need rest and food?!

Hell, even robots need energy!

You grit your teeth and clenched your hands. 

One day, you'll have your revenge and have them on their knees, begging for forgiveness as they clean the whole castle by their selves. They should at least know what its like to work 24/7 without rest or a break like the Nightmare Papyruses. 

What sickos.

You rubbed your nose bridge, "Thank you, Royce. I'll head to bed now."

With that, Royce nodded and left. Leaving you behind, wanting to rip the schedule paper to shreds as you held in your anger. You silently went to your room and closed the door. Plopping into the bed as your stomach grumbled in protest. 

That's right, you didn't even ate dinner. 

"Greedy bitches.." You growled, tears brimming your vision. 

No.

_No!_

_You swore not to cry for petty things!_

_This is usual. You've gotten softer, [Y/n]!_

_Don't show them your tears._

_Don't show them your weakness._

_Don't show them your fragile yet empowering emotions._

_It'll just be a hinder to your goal._

_They'll find your weakness and destroy you to pieces._

~~_Like a broken doll they don't want to play with anymore._ ~~

Your shoulders shook as you tucked into the warm blanket. 

And although its soft and warm, 

**You felt cold and empty in the inside.**

* * *

Sans paced forward and backwards, Papyrus was quiet and Frisk was worried. They were alone in Frisk's bedroom. When they gather like this, its usually for a sleepover. Where they would laugh and have fun, pillow fights then cuddle and end the day with sleeping while they drift onto a sweet dream. 

Even Sans won't have nightmares when they have sleepovers. 

"What are we gonna do now?" Frisk asked quietly. "We call the others and find those bastards." Sans growled, continuing to pace forwards and backwards. Stopping for a few seconds, Sans noticed Papyrus's discomfort. Approaching him and placing a reassuring skeletal hand on his brother's shoulder, he grinned sadly. 

"Don't worry, Paps. We'll find 'er." 

Papyrus perked up and nodded, regaining his spirits. "YES! AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL HELP FIND [Y/N]!" Papyrus exclaimed, smiling. Sans chuckled, "That's my bro." Soon, a portal appeared in the middle of the room as three figures stepped out. 

A skeleton in yellow and blue with a crown on his skull, a skeleton with gray shirt and blue bandanna, a skeleton with mocha scarf and ink on his cheekbone. 

Dream, Blue and Ink. 

"So, what's the problem?" Ink asked, scanning their faces. 

Papyrus stood up, "OUR OTHER HUMAN, [Y/N], WAS KIDNAPPED!!" 

Dream frowned, "By who?" 

Sans chuckled bitterly, "Oh, you know who. Nightmare and his crew." He glowered. 

"DO NOT WORRY! THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE IS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!!" Blue shouted, making a heroic pose as his bandanna fluttered behind him. "Heh, you mean, we'll save [Y/n]." Sans corrected. 

"YES, YES." 

"I don't think it'll be enough with the.." Ink frowned, looking at Sans. Confused whether to count Papyrus in or out. 

"TO ENSURE [Y/N]'S SAFETY, YOU'LL BRING MORE ALLIES, RIGHT?" Papyrus asked. 

Dream and Ink seemed surprised at Papyrus's willingness and nodded, "Yes, we'll call G, Red and Stretch in. How's that?" Ink said, asking Sans. 

"As long as we can get [Y/n] back, I dont care. Take Reaper here for all you want." 

"Alright. Don't worry, we'll find [Y/n] sooner or later. We'll come back tomorrow, so stay safe until then." Dream said, nodding at Ink who nods back. Papyrus waved goodbye and Sans watched them leave. 

As they went back to their base, they discussed. "We need a plan." Ink said. 

"We need them to at least leave a single trail to lead us to their base. Or at least a tiny piece of code." 

"Maybe G can do that. He's strong and sly." Dream suggested. 

Ink nodded, "So, we need G." 

"ADD MY BROTHER IN AS WELL. THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH AN EXTRA HELP. HE NEEDS EXERCISE ANYWAY." Blue added. Ink nodded, "Do we need Reaper?" 

"No, he's busy." Dream replied. 

"Then, how about Red?" 

"Well, I have no problem against it, but.. you know how he is when he meets a human. Especially a pretty one that can make Sans trust her so much at that point." 

"NOW THAT I THINK OF IT, CLASSIC DIDN'T GIVE US ANY CLUE ON HOW HIS HUMAN LOOKS LIKE." 

"Ah.. yeah.. well, we could ask him tomorrow. For now, lets try convincing them in helping Sans." Dream replied. 

"We also forgot to ask him why the Bad Sanses kidnap [Y/n]." 

"Well, at least we caught her name." 

"WELL THEN, I CAN GO CONVINCE MY BROTHER." 

"I can convince G." Dream said. 

"Then, I'll convince Red." Ink ended their discussion. 

"Alright. I'll see you later, boys." Ink said, drawing a portal as Blue followed him. 

And so, the mission to find and rescue [Y/n] begins. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > This is a rewrite of my novel in Wattpad, because i feel bad for the readers there who read my rushed and half-assed writing.  
> > Please don't copy or steal this story.  
> > If you want to see the next chapter of this story, simply go to Wattpad and search the title of this story. This is just a rewrite with a more mature ( maybe some slight lemons ) and cussing scenes rather than the one in Wattpad.

**Author's Note:**

> > This is a rewrite of the original story I have in Wattpad, its contents is more mature ( maybe some slight lemons ) and more cussing. Since I feel bad for the readers there who's reading my rushed and half-assed writing at a very fascinating speed, this is a rewrite/a better version of my other rushed work in Wattpad.  
> > To see what will happen/future events, simply go to Wattpad and search this work's title.  
> > Please don't steal and copy this work.  
> > When the work in Wattpad is done, I will publish the rewrite over here at Wattpad too and continue re-writing other works that's rushed. Of course, while I work on other works as well.  
> > Enjoy the chapter, I hope you have a good day^^


End file.
